


Change

by meyari



Series: Hospitality [22]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cuddling and Snuggling, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Court is done, everyone gathers at Wayne Manor.  Dick gets in some cuddle time, at least until Alfred arrives with a message that all of the slaves were required in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Dick sighed into Tim's hair. He'd started out hugging Clark once they all got back to the harem. Nothing in the world could be more comforting that cuddling up in Clark's arms. From the very first moment that he met Clark, he'd always felt perfectly safe when Clark held him. Unfortunately, Lord Bruce had called Clark away a little while ago so Dick had tugged Tim into his arms for cuddles.

"What is it with you tonight?" Jason asked. He shook his head at the two of them, smirking at the way they were tangled together.

"I think I deserve a few cuddles after having to go through a major battle stark naked," Dick said with enough mock-dignity that Tim started snickering into the side of his neck. "It's one thing to fight with a proper cup and a totally different thing to have swords swinging around you when you're totally exposed."

"Okay, I'll grant you that one," Jason said as if he was taking it seriously. He was grinning though and his cock was twitching at seeing them together.

"It was scary," Tim murmured just barely loud enough for Jason to hear him. "I didn't think it would be quite that terrifying."

"That was worse than normal," Jason replied.

He plopped down on the pallet with them, pulling Dick and thus Tim into his arms for a hug that made Dick relax nearly as much as Tim had. Tim's bones had all but turned to water once he realized that Dick just wanted hugs instead of 'thank God we didn't die' sex. Being sandwiched between the two of them helped Dick let go of the last of his lingering fear.

Lionel, Darkseid, was gone. Prince Lex was the ruler and he adored Dick. Well, he at least enjoyed getting to be with Dick from time to time. There wasn't going to be a beating, not now, not ever. They were free to let things get back to normal, or at least as close to normal as they ever got in Lord Bruce's harem.

"Boys," Alfred said from the doorway, "Lord Bruce has requested your presence in the library."

"Awww, that means I have to stop snuggling," Dick pouted just to see if he could make Alfred's eyes wrinkle in his version of a smile.

It worked, netting Dick eye wrinkles, a little smile that lasted for two whole seconds and a nod that Dick was making a tremendous sacrifice by getting up. "I am sorry, my dear boy, but it is rather important. Promptly please. I'm to escort the three of you."

That had Jason getting up right away, and Tim trying to even though Dick clung to him for a moment before letting him go. Jason laughed and helped Dick up, goosing him as he went past. They all put on sarongs since who knew how many people were visiting the Manor at the moment. Once they got to the Library, Dick was glad he'd chosen the longer one with the less bright print as everyone was there, from King Lex on down to Cassie, Steph and even Cass, though she was hidden away in a corner behind Steph like a living shadow.

The weird part was the way Princess Diana, Lord Oliver and Lord Bruce smiled at Dick. When Dick glanced over at Roy, he looked as though he was about to come out of his skin from sheer nerves. The comfortable feeling that had been settling into Dick's stomach abruptly disappeared, replaced by nervousness and a completely different sort of fear. Only Clark's smiling eyes kept Dick from falling to his knees in front of Lord Bruce.

"I'm sure that you're aware that Oliver and I have been planning something," Lord Bruce said and then smiled at Dick's tentative nod. "There's still a lot of talk among the Lords about your wandering off to see Roy. We… have a plan to deal with that talk that feeds quite nicely into our other plans. And no, it doesn't involve a beating, Dick."

"Thank you, Master," Dick said, deliberately not fidgeting with the ties of his sarong.

"As far as the public is concerned," Lord Bruce said, "you are being sold to Lord Oliver, who will gift you to Roy." He held up a hand to ward of Dick's automatic protest. "That's publically. Privately, you will belong to Roy from now on but it's more to give Nightwing freedom of movement than anything else."

"You see," Lord Oliver said with a proud grin at Roy who really looked nervous now, "the country's a mess. We, the older lords, are forming a secret League to keep working on setting things to rights, but we're all tied to our estates. Bruce is limited to Gotham. I'm in Star City. Princess Diana is in Themyscira. What we need is a younger team, one that's free to go where they're need and deal with whatever problems arise, preferably before they get too large."

The knot of worry in Dick's gut started dissolving when he saw Clark grinning proudly behind Lord Bruce. Princess Diana had her arms crossed over her chest but he thought that might be because she was resisting the urge to hug the stuffing out of Dick. From the amused look on Steve's face he was of the same opinion.

"As I'm leader of the Justice League despite being a slave," Clark continued, "everyone's agreed that you're the right choice to be the leader of the new group of younger heroes, Dick. You have all of the Dark Knight training, plus you're the most like me in personality. I have every faith that you'll do well as the leader."

"We debated rather extensively on the name and members of the new group," Princess Diana said and then rolled her eyes at Lord Hal's snort of amusement. "You and Roy, Nightwing and Red Arrow are a given. Princess Donna shall join you. Lady Zatanna has a young slave that she wishes to add to the group, a young woman named Raven who has gifts that should aid you in your endeavors. Princess Koriand'r will join you as well. And I am sure that once you are working in the field you will find new allies to add to the team."

"But… um, what?" Dick spluttered because he was still trying to absorb the fact that he wasn't going to belong to Lord Bruce anymore. The rest of it hadn't quite sunk in yet. "Where will we be based? Are we allowed to come back? Can we ask for help?"

Lord Bruce chuckled and stepped close to put his hands on Dick's shoulders. They were gentle but to Dick they felt as though they carried the weight of the world. The expression in Lord Bruce's eyes was proud but a little sad, as if he didn't want to let Dick go but saw no other way around it. Given the mess that Lionel had left behind, maybe he didn't.

"This is your home, Dick," Lord Bruce said fiercely instead of gently. "Just like Star City is Roy's home and Themyscira is Princess Donna's home. Of course you're welcome to come back and we will always give you whatever aid you need. We were thinking that you could settle in New York for now, though San Francisco works as well."

"That's why I was assigned to the New York regiment!" Roy said as he pointed at King Lex who laughed and nodded.

"Exactly," King Lex said with that little smirk that said he was extra proud of his sneakiness. "And also because they're a mess and need a properly trained archer to bring them up to standards."

"Expect Roy to have trouble balancing the need to protect you with the need to follow your orders," Lord Oliver said with enough amusement that Roy went bright red and Dick laughed. "It'll be hard to balance your roles but I'm sure that between the two of you, you'll work it out."

Dick stared at Roy, who shuffled his feet and refused to meet Dick's eyes. Princess Koriand'r was standing behind him, grinning at them both with obvious delight. Princess Donna on the other hand looked as though she was as stunned as Dick felt. It was overwhelming, such a huge change that Dick wasn't sure exactly how to get his head around it. When he turned back to Lord Bruce coping with the change no longer mattered.

Lord Bruce gestured to Lord Oliver and Roy, having them come over. He took Dick's hands, crossing them at the wrists traditionally and then carefully passed them over to Lord Oliver who bowed ceremonially over Dick's wrists.

"I give you my slave Richard Grayson, to care for, protect and defend," Lord Bruce said. His voice cracked on the word 'slave' and Dick couldn't help but tear up. It sounded more like 'son' than 'slave' in Lord Bruce's mouth.

"I take him and thank you for the honor," Lord Oliver said with equal emotion in his voice. He turned to Roy who started shaking, quite literally, in his boots. "My son in all but blood, I give you this slave to care for, protect and defend. Tend well to him and make me proud."

Roy's hands shook visibly as he took Dick's wrists in both of his hands. He'd gone so white that he looked as though he'd seen a ghost, but Dick could see joy and hope mixed in with the fear in his eyes. When Roy tried to say the answering words his voice cracked so badly that Jason cackled and whistled at him, which inspired fond chuckles from all the older Lords, even Lord Bruce.

"I-I take him and thank you for the honor, my Lord," Roy said. His voice cracked again as though he was a teen whose voice was just changing. Dick grinned at him encouragingly as Roy swallowed hard and then looked into Dick's eyes. "I welcome my new slave," his voice broke again on the word 'slave', which prompted more laughter, "to my household."

"Thank you, Master Roy," Dick said and was surprised that his voice didn't break on Roy's name. "I shall serve you well and loyally for so long as I am yours."

Roy released Dick's wrists and allowed his hands to slide down so that he could squeeze Dick's fingers. Dick laughed and hugged Roy, trying to still his shivers through sheer affection. Around them the others applauded or cheered. Jason made little catcalls but then Jason always did things like that. Dick could hear Lord Katar and Lord Hal discussing their first slaves and how nervous they'd been about it.

"Can I thank Lord Bruce?" Dick whispered into Roy's ear once he'd calmed down a bit. Dick found that he'd calmed as well, which was good.

"Of course," Roy said, shuddering as the reality of owning Dick swept back over him.

Lord Bruce looked sad when Dick turned back to him. He put on a forced smile and then laughed when Dick all but tackled him for a hug that Lord Bruce returned just as forcefully. Dick held onto Lord Bruce until he pulled back a little and then went to one knee in front of him. Everyone stilled at the gesture, and Lord Bruce looked a little startled.

"Thank you, Lord Bruce," Dick said as he stared up into Lord Bruce's eyes. "I don't know how all of this will work out but thank you for giving us all this opportunity. You've always been like a father to me. Thank you for everything."

Tears welled up in Lord Bruce's eyes. He swallowed hard before gently caressing Dick's cheek. The rest of them seemed to fade away. Dick hadn't heard the word 'love' from Lord Bruce very often but Dick had never doubted that Lord Bruce saw him as a beloved son. The actual words weren't necessary when Dick could see that look in Lord Bruce's eyes. He hoped that Lord Bruce could see how Dick felt too.

Then the moment was over and Lord Bruce pulled Dick back to his feet, letting him return to Roy's side. No, _Master_ Roy's side, Dick thought. He needed to get that set in his head so that he didn't make a mistake in public. Roy wrapped his arms around Dick, sighing against his cheek.

"So," Dick said as he looked at the others on his team, "what are we going to call ourselves?"

"They're they Justice League," Princess Donna said. "We could always be Young Justice League."

"Ick," Dick said. "That sounds terrible. We need something much more impressive than that."

"I had a suggestion," Princess Diana said with a smile at Princess Donna that made her twitch nervously. "How about 'Titans'?"

Dick had no idea why Princess Donna gasped and then hugged Princess Diana and buried her face in Princess Diana's shoulder. Still, it was a great name so Dick looked at Princess Koriand'r who nodded and Roy who made a little noise that sounded very approving. Once Princess Donna turned back to them, Dick nodded and grinned at her.

"Titans it is," Dick said.

He held out a hand, the sun-shield slave bracelet winking on his wrist. Roy put his hand on top of Dick's, his other arm still wrapped around Dick's back. Kory followed suit, as did Princess Donna. They grinned at each other before dropping their hands.

"Titans together," Princess Koriand'r agreed.


End file.
